


Dark bindings

by doomsdayislate



Category: Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Heavy Angst, M/M, Monsters win, like holy crap that's alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomsdayislate/pseuds/doomsdayislate
Summary: It's safe to say Mike hates his life right about now.Between the monster attacks and the whole world ending, the last thing he wants to be doing is attracting any attention to himself. That however went to hell when he somehow catches the eye of the tar monster, the slimy beast was one of the reasons all this crap happened. Now he has to survive the war zone that was once Coolsville and the one eyed freak that desires him.Just another day right?





	

To say Mike was having a bad day would be a understatement, with having some dickweed steal part of his food supplies and narrowly escaping a group of zombies, it was to safe to say he was having the shittiest day imaginable. Giving up looking for anything that looked the least bit useful, he headed "home" or the makeshift camp in the abandoned school. Stumbling through the wreckage of the old town library he began to remember when it wasn't always a fight for survival, when life wasn't crap, when life was ... normal. 

*2 months ago*

Mike was ecstatic waiting in the crowd for the town heroes, The Mystery Inc., the meddling kids who could solve any mystery and catch any mental person in a costume. He like any teenager in his hometown looked up to them amazed by their skills and intelligence. Fred the leader and the guy with about a million trap plans in his head, Daphne the beauty with the skills of a kung-foo master, Velma the quirky chick who rivaled Einstein with her intelligence. Shaggy the poor kid who get used as bait and an appetite rivaled only by his dog Scooby-Doo the talking dog and mascots for their group. They were are impressive group of friends.

For them life seemed great, that was until the museum theft. According to the news it was done by a new villain know as "The Evil Masked Figure" and a real Pterodactyl Ghost which should be impossible. Soon after shit got bad fast, with the whole town turning against The Mystery Inc thanks to that reporter Heather Jasper Howe, and the monster attacks which got ugly fast. Somehow the masked creep managed to animate monster costumes into the real deal which means they were fucking dangerous. The Mystery Inc fortunately came up with a plan to end the madness and they almost succeeded, fighting through the Zombie, Miner 49er, The 10,000 Volt Ghost, Black Knight, One Eyed Skeletons and the Cotton Candy Ghost. However their plan fell short when they encountered it, The Tar Monster, an endless pool of black sticky tar which could ensnare prey and quickly smother it effortlessly. They died one by one, Mike liked to think it was quick but knowing the nature of monsters It's safe to assume it was anything but painless. 

That's the point when shit really hit the fan, seeing no use for their "master" the monsters quickly killed The Masked Figure and went crazy making more creatures out of old costumes then they attacked the town. To say it was hell on earth would be accurate, many people died from werewolves, vampires, demons or some other supernatural shit, naturally the police tried to stop them but bullets can only do so much against what's already dead. Some of the smarter monsters found a way to turn regular people into monster themselves, grotesque and mindless. In less than a week, the monsters completely destroyed Coolsville, a waste land unrecognizable from the bright place it once was. However the monsters didn't stop with Coolsville, hell they spread faster than a plague all across the states killing, converting and destroying anything in their path. It was a nightmare made reality.

Somehow Mike survived the first attack, crawling out from under a flipped car with a few bruised ribs and a raging headache. After a few minutes of rest his head cleared up and that's when he looked around, Mike never forgot the sight that greeted him, bodies pilled all across the road mangled, sliced and crushed in every way imaginable. Sometimes mike wishes he hadn't woken up to see that. The smell alone was enough to make him vomit, but that and the sight caused him to empty the contents of his stomach on the ground. "Wh-what the fuck, what the hell's going on around here?" Mike whispered to himself. As much as he would have enjoyed wallowing in his fear and panic, he managed to get himself together enough to start heading home. As he walked Mike began to see the level of destruction caused by those monsters crushed building, fires, and hundreds of bodies, each sight was build to his growing list of fears. Where was his parents? Were they okay? What about his friends? Were they alive too? Those thoughts filled his head, distracting him from his journey home. Unfortunately the sight he found was possible worse that what he saw around town. His house, the home he's lived in for most of his life was burnt down, nothing but ashes remained. Trembling as he entered what was left of his house, Mike quickly called out to his parents. 

"Mom? Dad?" Those words echoed across the barren home until it was shattered by another noise. A large snap. Mike slowly looked down as to what he had steeped on and found himself dry heaving. A skull. He had stepped onto a skull. "Please God no", he began to tremble, "anything but this, please anything!". Mike couldn't stop the tears flowing from his eyes, could stop the wail that emanated from his mouth. He didn't need to check to know it was them, he didn't want to check, he wanted his parents back. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare. 

*Now*

Since then Mike Changed, no longer the bright 18 year old, the days of surviving on his own left him hardened and his heart cold. He taught himself how to steal, how to kill, how to survive. If his parents were to look at him now, they wouldn't recognize him, a slight muscular build, scars across his arms, eyes that looked drained of color and emotion. Not surprising when everything you really have to live for is gone. Nowadays Mike only cared about one thing, his own survival, some might call it selfish but he couldn't honestly give too shits. Other survivors were nothing more than competitors, and he did not need competitors. 

Arriving at his camp he began to unpack all the stuff he scavenged, five cellphones that don't work, a few canned foods, some small bits of scrap metal and finally a few bullets for his pistol. After forcing down some cold food down his throat, he decided to settle down for the night. Looking to the sky mike began to wonder about how things would have turned out if the Mystery Inc had succeeded, if they hadn't died, if this whole shit storm didn't happen. Eventually exhaustion caused his eyes to droop and Mike slipped into a light sleep. 

As he slept he was unaware of the one eye that watched him from a distance whispering to itself

"Yer mine, all mine"


End file.
